Value added services, such as Intelligent Network (IN) services are provided in mobile telecommunications networks, such as Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMN). Mobile telecommunications networks are connected to fixed telecommunications networks (such as Public Switched Telephone Network, PSTN) to allow fixed subscribers and mobile subscribers to communicate. However, thus far it is not possible to provide the fixed subscribers also with the IN services available to mobile subscribers and vice versa.
International patent application WO99/59357 describes a system and a method for wireline-wireless network interface. A wireline location register in the fixed network is used to direct a call to a fixed subscriber towards a (mobile) location of the subscriber using a wireless routing destination number. This allows a wireless subscriber to be accessed via a wireline telephone number. This publication does not disclose any details on providing value added services which are available in the wireless network to subscribers in the wireline network.